Quest of a Prince
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Quest For Camelot AU/ Alfred was a spoiled prince with a heart of gold. He wanted to be the hero his people needed him to be, despite not knowing the dangers that lurked. But as a old evil arrives once again, Alfred has to journey outside his lavish lifestyle for his home, his people and his father. But meeting Ivan a young hermit and Matt the sharpshooter was not part of his plan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story idea is based off of Quest for Camelot. This story will have a lot of things that are similar but it will be based off of how I would perceive the characters. If you don't like it, don't continue reading. This has not been edited by anyone else, so if there are any mistakes (Which I am sure there will be) I will hope to get **constructive** criticism. Flames will be ignored. Idea's however will be taken into consideration. I will take anyone who offers to edit my work too.

Warnings: Foul language, Historical inaccuracies, AU, and in later chapters mature content.

Disclaimer: JellyfishTamer does not own Axis powers Hetalia and makes no profits making this.

XX

"_People gathered around the city as they heard the multiple clicking of hooves as they gathered in a line towards heavy stone walls. It was a rare occasion, nothing that would happen everyday of course. But none a surprise to the cities peasants as it was always scheduled every year on the same day. There was a meeting, but not just any meeting between nobles or the military; but it was one between King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. The talk between the knights and their king had always given great joy to the people below as the kind king himself was rumoured to be a gift from god. They loved him as much as their king loved his people, as he ruled with kindness and honour unlike any other king before him._ _But everyone knew that this day, this meeting was unlike any others, this one was much more special. This was a day to be blessed and will forever mark history; this was the day that a tiny prince was born. A day, where the King himself was blessed with a beautiful baby boy, that will one day rule the kingdom just as well, if not better then his father before him. A day where Prince Alfred became prince of Camelot._

_The people celebrated his birth; a small festival was present to celebrate their baby prince and to wish him luck on his journey to kinghood. He was blessed that day, baptized and now forever protected by god from his birth until his time in the afterlife when his purpose is served to meet the other rulers of Camelot before him._

_But while this day was a joyful one it was also one of deep sorrow that the people of Camelot have not yet heard. The good Queen, who had given birth to the angel prince, had passed on. She was fragile and ill previously before childbirth and with her she met the god who will protect us from the evils of the world that are sure to follow, and help the king protect the kingdom and his new born._

_As the now blessed Prince Alfred came into our world, Camelot's bravest most loyal knights had come to love and pledge allegiance to there one and only prince."_

Big blue eyes stared in amazement as his father told the story of his day once again, his story of birth was nothing new, but the way his father told the story never failed to steal the sunny blondes' attention. Oceanic blue eyes stared at his father in admiration as he plopped his little body on to lap of the young king, his mouth gapped in awe. "Do people still love me as much as they did when I was born?" his words came out in lisps as he was still learning how to talk without one of his front teeth, but what he lacked his pronunciation was made for by his curiosity. The young king smiled fondly at the adorable display as he kissed a freckled cheek and lifted the boy up, carrying him to the window which faced the city, which was covered in colour, dancing and laughter as they also celebrated the princes eighth birthday. "Look around little one. What do you think?" The blond prince giggled at the display outside that was just for him, admiring everything they had to offer, if not envying it as well. "How come we never dance with the towns' people papa?" He asked, peeling curious eyes of the dancing people and into his father's forest green eyes. He smiled softly, as he walked back towards the bed and sitting his child back on it. "We are not part of them. We protect them dear Alfred, but we do not become one with them." Alfred lips twisted into an adorable pout, perplexed at the answer given to them. "But…What makes them so different from us?" Arthur blinked at the question, not expecting such a mature question from such a young boy. "There isn't anything different except for the duties we are given by god." Alfred frowned, scratching his head in thought as he didn't understand what in the world his father was talking about. "But Sir Lancelot has duties from god too! And from you! But he's out side with the dancers and giving kisses to the girls! Yuck!" The young blonde exclaimed, sticking out his tongue in disgust as his father looked behind him in surprise as he caught the knight red handed at the act he was displaying as his son had told him. The king coughed in embarrassment of the display of his more then likely drunk knight, as he ran his fingers through straw blond hair. "I promise you, you'll understand when you're older alright?" Alfred looked disappointed, but nodded anyway as he cuddled up to his father. "Will I ever get to dance with the village people?" Arthur looked at him and blinked, before giving a look of deep thought. "Maybe one day." He mumbled, as he was distracted by a polite knock on the door. "Arthur mon cher, I have gathered the knights. You're meeting will start soon." Arthur's thick eyebrow raised high as he got up to open the door at meet the Frenchman.

"You know, for a sorcerer who serves me, you are sure informal towards me." His words where in complete jest, but to Alfred, he was sure the blond sorcerer that he had admired for so long was in trouble…Again. But the friendly laugh that the Frenchman let out and the fond smile on his fathers lips made the baby blond relax. "That, my friend, is because we have known each other for so long." Arthur nodded, acknowledging the truth in that statement before Alfred let out a happy giggle. "Francis!" The boys' excitement was easy to tell as he ran to hug the taller blond. "Hoho! Look at this! Could this be my baby Alfred? Look at how big he's grown!" He said as he picked the small blond up and held him, making Alfred squeal. "But you saw me yesterday!" The blond sorcerer tapped the child's nose. "And yet you get older every day." Arthur coughed, not wanting to interrupt the cute display between his close friend and his child. "I thought we had a meeting?" Francis smiled and put the now disappointed child down. "Of course." He said as he ruffled Alfred's hair making him giggle. "Can I come too?" Alfred asked, with big blue eyes and a trembling lower lip, begging his father to let him go. "You will one day, Alfred. Be patient." His father said as he walked out of his sons' room and left the once again disappointed child behind.

XX

As Arthur entered the meeting room, he was greeted with walls that where decorated with expensive tapestries and shields, covering grey stone walls and making it more welcoming for not just the knights but for Arthur to enjoy as well. He walked to the front, taking Excalibur off his hip and put it around chair. The room immediately went quite, not a sound came from the knights as they waited for their king to speak first. "Thank you for coming. You have all come a long way and I'm sure you must be weary. But before you rest, I have concerns for my people. I fear that they don't have enough considering safety-"A hand slammed on the table, interrupting the kings' plans before they even started. Everyone looked in surprise to whoever dare disrespect the king in such a manner. But as they saw who it was, their looks of surprise quickly melted into irritation, anger and disgust, with that man, nothing he'd do would surprise them. Arthur's eye twitched, annoyance clear on his face, but stayed calm and level headed. He must stay cautious at all times and with the man before him, for Arthur was convinced he lost his sanity long ago. "Ah, Matthias. Is something troubling you?" The knights started murmuring to each other, barely audible except for a few words like "Crazy." Which Matthias only relished in, knowing that he had the spotlight instead of everyone's precious king. "Yes yes, the people are important and all, but what about us? Or, more specifically, me." Everyone went dead quite, staring at him in disbelief. Arthur was soon on red alert, alarm bells ringing in his head, but forced himself to stay calm. Matthias had let greed and power take over his very being; he had traded his sanity for power and his heart greed a while ago. "I see. We have given you the same as we have given our knights Matthias. You are no diff-"

"YOU ARE WRONG."

Arthur jerked back in his seat, not expecting the harsh bellow from Matthias. He never yelled, Matthias would speak loud enough for people to hear before he would mumble and become nearly inaudible. And raising your voice to the king was such a high level of disrespect that no one dared to, especially not to Arthur.

"I have spent my life dedicated to you and your fucking knights! And I have nothing to show for it! Where's the land? Where's the gold or the women!" The Albino knight who was the seat right next Arthur stood up suddenly coming to his kings' defence. "You have as much and as little as the rest of us do!" Matthias only grinned at the Albino. They had been good friends once upon a time, but Matthias' 'Crazy idea's' had conflicted with the Albino's loyalty. _'What a pity. We could have been such a good team.'_ Matthias thought before shrugging and leaning on the table. His hands gripping his battle axe. "Well dear Gilbert, I want more. In fact, I want what the king has. No. I _**want**_ to be king." Everyone burst out into angry yells and protest. All except Arthur who has surveyed Matthias the entire time, preparing, waiting until the very last moment. Gilbert sneered in disgust at the traitorous knight before him, the man he once called friend, and the one he once called brethren. "I would never serve a false king." He growled, only making Matthias' eyes widen along with his grin. "Well then, you can die along with him!" he yelled as he got on top of the table towards Arthur. Knights of the round got up to defend their king, only to be pushed off or in some cases, cut through.

By the time Matthias had raised his axe against Arthur, Excalibur was already drawn to defend himself. As the axe hit the sword, a burst of magic propelled him backwards, his back hitting the door hard making Matthias' shoulder dislocate. Holding his shoulder and looking his "King" straight in the eye, returning the glare Arthur was shooting him. "I'll get that fucking sword, and the head of your precious baby boy!" Arthur snarled, and was ready to charge for an attack before a hand was placed on his shoulder, preventing him from doing something rash. He looked back to face Francis, who shook his head. When Arthur looked back to where Matthias should have been standing, he was gone with only spears and swords in the door.

When he saw a small crowed gathering, Arthurs' stomach dropped. A harsh lump lodged itself in his throat as he came to survey the scene. Some men where injured more then others in an aspect but none seemed to be fatally wounded, except it seemed for Gilbert Beilschmidt. They youngest of the knights and one of the most loyal. The axe had cut in between the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and if it hadn't killed him, more then likely, the young knight had drowned in his own blood. Arthur gritted his teeth, knowing he left a younger brother behind, a child of 14 who was barely reaching adulthood. From what Gilbert told him, he thankfully had god parents in case an incident had occurred. But for it to come at an end so early, to someone so loyal as Gilbert…He heard a sob behind him, as he turned to look at the man at his long time friend with piteous eyes, rubbing Francis' back as his sobs became harsher as one of his dear friends died to save another. While a loyal death, the usually obnoxious albino would truly be missed.

It took Francis awhile to regain his composure, but the sorrow in his eyes did not leave. He knew that he needed to gathered himself enough to try and heal the injured. As he did just that, Arthur closed the Ruby eyes that had once been filled with laughter and obnoxious joy, was now dull and shut as he would be given the most honourable burial that a knight could receive.

XX

The sun was covered by thick black clouds as the sky was a murky blue. The day was as sad the event itself as the knights, Gilbert's closet friends and family, the king and Alfred attended the dead knights' funeral. There where tears, but no over dramatic sobbing. Gilbert would have gutted someone before he heard something like that at his funeral. But even little Alfred could tell that the young, tall, lanky blond was taking Gilberts death the hardest. He was sure his papa said his name was Ludwig or something along those lines. Alfred wiped his eyes clear of tears. He liked Gilbert; he was always so kind to him, even if a little crude. He would always bring him sweets and would always talk to him and call him 'Kleiner König' or something funny like that. He looked up at his father who was doing his speech on how 'Gilbert the awesome' truly was awesome and died bravely. Slowly moving away from his father he walked up to the mourning brother, who looked down when he felt his sleeves being tugged. Watery blue eyes looked down to meet baby blues as he looked confused at whose child it is. Until he realized it was the prince of Camelot. "Your brother was really nice. I'm really going to miss him." Harsh blue eyes softened as he put his hand on the boys head. "So will I little one." He responded, his accent thick like his brother's once was. Alfred took the hand off his head and held the older boys hand for comfort as he sent the boy above him a sad smile. "Don't worry, one day I'll be a knight and I'll protect people like Gilbert instead." The older boys' eyes widened in surprise, before he sent a grateful smile and squeezed the boys' hand.

"Nein, sind Sie ein König. Und ich folge"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And this is the beginning of our story! I have wanted to do this story for so long! I had originally wanted to make Alfred and Arthur peasants, but I wanted it to have the basic plot of Quest for Camelot not for it to be a carbon copy of it. It's a bit of a read and hopefully you enjoyed it. For those who are wondering. No I don't hate Prussia/Gilbert: I love him to bits actually. But I want Ludwig to have respect for Alfred and I want Alfred to use Gilbert in a way as a promise to Ludwig. I don't want Ludwig or Gilbert to be a main character, but I need them to develop Alfred.

So, for those of you who wanna know the characters are:

America/Alfred: Kaylee

Russia/Ivan: Garret

Canada/Matthew: Cornwall & Devon (Now he's being both because in a way I want him to be the brotherly figure and Alfred's conscience. I found the dragons really had no point or character development in the movie, so I making Mattie useful)

England/Arthur: King Arthur & Lady Juliana

France/Francis: Merlin

Denmark/Matthias: Ruber (To be honest I couldn't think of anyone who would be able to play a bad guy that wasn't Ivan. At points I feel like the only ones who can play both the villain or the hero is Ivan and Matthias so it looks like it's Denny since it is a RusAme story)

Germany/Ludwig: He's just a knight, I guess in a way a good beginning.

Translations:

Kleiner König: Little/small King

Nein, sind Sie ein König. Und ich folge: No, you're a king. And I will follow/result

^ More then likely they are a little off, since I used google translate. I have no idea when it comes to German.


	2. Chapter 2

Based off of Quest For Camelot. I do not own Hetalia or Quest for Camelot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Boisterous laughter resounded throughout the castle and the sound of angry shouts and footsteps followed. It was pretty common for the blond, spoiled prince acting out immaturely. It was starting to drive the servant insane, being that all they wanted to do was fit him for his new tunic. But it was becoming impossible as he would run as soon as their back was turned. Alfred laughed loudly at how slow his servants where, the maid being probably the fastest out of all them! Ha! How pathetic they are, thinking they could catch him of all peop- His thoughts came to an immediate stop as Alfred's face collided with a hard chest, sending him down to the ground and gazing upward to see piercing blue eyes which held no amusement at all. Alfred's face looked up in surprise, his brain trying to catch up with what happened before a nervous grin spread on to the boys face, seeing the mans stern look. Oh boy, he was in trouble. "Oh, Haha…Ludwig, nice to see you old friend." The older male quirked an eyebrow at his prince's display before picking him up by the back of the tunic, making Alfred let out a choked noise as the collar. The blond shot his knight a dirty look, but quickly backed off as the blond returned it with an intimidating glare of his own, before dragging him towards the looking at the exhausted maid who was just able to catch up and catch her breath. "Looking for this?" The German said gruffly, it wasn't just the servants that where losing their patients with the blond, if Ludwig hadn't had practice with his ditsy lover, he probably would have knocked the boy on his ass long ago. "God give me patience." He murmured as he pushed Alfred back to the direction of the sewing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young prince protesting all the way there, much to the blond knight and the servants dismay, as they where quickly getting irritable at Alfred's complaints, making Ludwig shush him rather rudely. Alfred pouted and glared at his blond friend, who looked at him sternly, standing near the door way in case of another escape. "Traitor, to treat a prince in such a manner." Ludwig eye twitched, trying to keep himself composed. "The king gave me permission, especially if you're acting like a child." The blond prince grumbled as he let the servants touch him for measurements. The Germanic knight sighed and shook his head at the princes' display as he fidgeted, moving his and giving the servants a harder time making his clothes. Over the years it seems that Alfred's maturity level seemed to go down, but his curiosity seemed to keep growing along with his energy, but the young male seemed to have no focus or direction, which not only brought worry to Ludwig, but to King Arthur as well. "We have gone over this Alfred." He said with a sigh, leaning back against the door, pinching the bridge of his nose to word away the headache before he looked at the dear prince he had promised to protect and had befriended years before. "You have to start thinking about the future! You're eighteen now, you have to start learning responsibility! You'll be-""King soon I know." Alfred interrupted with a huff, his irritation growing at the situation he was in. It didn't help that the maid forced up his arms so she able to take his waist measurements. Alfred hated standing still almost as much as he hated these conversations. They always made him feel incompetent; like he was a failure. "But Ludwig, being king isn't what I want! That's father's job. He makes an excellent king; I have no business in that. I don't want to be king."

Alfred struggled in the long royal blue fabric that was draped over his head, before he finally was able to find the head and arm holes in it as the servants once again flittered around him. "I want to be like you and Gilbert! Knights in shining armour! Out seeing the world you know?" Ludwig scratched the back of his neck, sighing at his Princes' naivety, Ludwig knew it was like beating a dead horse. No matter how many times they have this conversation Alfred still didn't seem to understand. _'Or want to understand.'_ The knight thought before responding with the same reminder to the young man before him. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be Alfred." Alfred looked at Ludwig, arms moving as he spoke much to the servants' annoyance. "I want to protect people Lud. I don't want to be cooped up here forever! At least you guys are able to dance and socialize with the villagers! Father and I can't because of our status." Alfred huffed, getting frustrated at the eye rolls and sighs Ludwig was giving him. "Alfred. We're not always going out saving damsels in distress and fighting evil. Sometimes we're just circling castle walls! Really Alfred, I thought you grew out of these childish fantasies." Alfred felt stupid as no one seemed to understand his reasoning. It was still better then being constantly inside! Learning useless things like etiquette and god forbid _broidery_. Despite what his father says, that crap is for women. Not young men such as himself. Alfred's frustration started to boil over, no one got that what he wanted was to be a _hero, _not a political figure like his father… As Alfred shook off the maid and servant boys he took off the tunic and threw it at Ludwig's face with as much force as he could with the soft fabric, hoping to at least get some of his anger across. Pushing his friend and protector out of the way of the door, the knight stumbled. Half because he was being blinded and half because Alfred, despite being so young, had incredible strength that any man could envy. But sharp words cut off any idea of admiring the princes strength. "But of course you wouldn't get it! You got what I want!" The blond prince yelled in frustration as he stormed off to his room.

That stung Ludwig pretty bad. Ludwig didn't just become a knight. He had to work for it, train hard, and over all loose his childhood so he could make his brother proud, despite his death. The German calmly took the blue fabric, giving it to the fuming maid as she inspected any damage the spoiled prince may have caused and went to fix it with what measurements she was given when she was satisfied with the condition. Ludwig sighed as he walked off to do his duties.

"But you know what I lost to gain what I have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred slammed the door in his room and huffed. No one gets it. He doesn't want to be king. He wants freedom and adventure! Not being cooped up in a stuffy room talking about politics! He'll protect people in another way but who cares about everything else! Alfred collapsed on his bed covering his eyes with his hands, trying to quell the frustration building in his chest. How could he make people realize he isn't a kid anymore! They needed to start respecting him more now! _'They treat me as if I'm eight not eighteen.' _He suddenly heard angry foot steps coming to the direction of his room, the feelin of dread and annoyance building in the pit of his stomach. He should have expected this as soon as he ran when several angry knocks at his door, the boy scoffed, knowing who was behind that door and knowing he was trying to intimidate him. "Oh no…" he groaned loudly for his father to hear as he smothered his face with the pillow, Before Arthur came into the room. "Alfred Frederick Kirkland, I cannot believe you!" The boy groaned again at his fathers' voice, not moving the pillow once. "Is this how you show you're grown up? You run away from the servants as they try and fit you, you argue with not only them but with Ludwig as well. Then you have the audacity to push the servants who are trying to serve you and then you disrespect Ludwig! This is not how I taught you to behave!" Alfred ripped off the pillow from his face to glare at him. "I'm not a damn dog, you can't just train me."

Arthur clenched his jaw, trying hold down the profanities that threatened to burst through his lips. How is it that he could deal with stress from the village people and people like Matthias and yet his own son seems to be the only one who can get under his skin? Arthur sighed, relaxing his shoulders. "Watch your mouth. How do you expect people to respect you when you don't respect them?" Alfred huffed and crossed his arms together. "I'm their Prince! I'm not a baby anymore!" Arthur's expression didn't change, but he couldn't help the disappointment that coiled in his stomach. How much did he spoil this child into thinking this way? "Then stop acting like one! Alfred, you have to realize that you can't demand respect from people! You earn it! With that attitude how can you expect to protect people who can't trust you?" Alfred sat up quickly, offended by his fathers' words, but was silent, trying to find words to deny the inevitable truth of his father's words.

Arthur sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. "You will learn responsibility as you grow older, when it's thrusted on to you. But you have to realize that now is the time to think of others and not just yourself. Time is still on your side Alfred." Alfred snatched his hand back, hurt written clearly on his face. Arthur's expression relaxed as he kissed his son on the forehead. "It won't be easy, but I have faith in you." Arthur got up and straightened out his clothes which had wrinkled slightly. "I have a meeting to attend to tonight. Ludwig will not be attending to you, so ask the servants for assistance instead." Alfred didn't reply to him, he didn't say anything at all except watch his father walk out and close the door behind him. Alfred curled himself under the sheets when he heard nothing outside his door. Alfred knew that if people didn't trust them, then he couldn't protect them. "But I can't prove anything if no one lets me…" He mumbled before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred was calm, deep into his sleep before he was jerked out of his bed as the earth shook. Despite his sudden wake, he was alert as he looked outside his window. Was it an earthquake? Why was everything shaking so suddenly? And then he saw it, much to Alfred's horror.

An ugly creature, that was ink black from head to toe with a body of a beast but a head of a bird with shadowing black feathered wings, it's beak opened in letting out a vicious hiss and bright green eyes narrowed letting dark wings spread wide to cast a shadow against the building before it attacked the meeting hall, breaking in stone walls, going in and soon out of sight inside the castle. As terrfied as Alfred was, his curious nature had sprung deep into the back of his brain, finding the situation extremely odd. Why would the beast go into the meeting room instead of the bedrooms or the main court of the castle?

Wait. The meeting room…There was supposed to be a meeting he was sure-

"Father!" Alfred's eyes widened in panic, he heard the servants come in, grabbing him and trying to push him away from the window, in case the ink black monster came to harm the prince himself. Alfred fought, trying to at least see what's going on, only hearing the loud shattering of glass and rock. The servants started yelling at him to move somewhere safe as the castle was under attack, but that was the last thing Alfred was worrying about. "My father! The king! He's in more trouble then me! Help him! Help him!" Alfred was panicking and he was desperate as he struggled against there grip. Why where they helping him? His father was the one under attack, they needed to help him! Shoving them off him he ran out his bedroom, almost ripping door of its hinges. He ignored the screams of his maids and servants to get back inside the bed room and ran towards the west wing where the meeting was held. Grabbing the smooth stair railings of he quickly went down the stairs, skipping stairs at a time making Alfred stumble, nearly breaking his neck as he nearly tripped going down the stairs to the second level off the castle. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, desperate and fearing the worst of his fathers' safety. He wasn't ready to lose his dad yet! If no one was going to help him then he will! As he reached the doorway of the meeting hall, he pushed the door with all his body weight, straining from the doors weight. As the door relented and opened for him, Alfred was met with the sight of broken walls, injured knights, his father on the ground with the worst injury's of all. As Alfred looked at the broken walls he could the beast that had attacked the castle, flying off into the direction forbidden forest.

Alfred rushed quickly over to the injured king, grimacing at how twisted and broken his fathers' right hand was. There was a long gash along the arm as well, covering the Arthur's arm with blood. "You shouldn't be here." The blond king snapped, his teeth gritted from the shooting pain going through his arm, trying to hold back the screams he wanted to let out as he clenched his bleeding arm against him, soaking his clothes with his own blood. "Well you shouldn't be injured. I guess that makes two." He said propping Arthur up, minding the man of his injuries and leaned the older man against him, despite his efforts his father let out a hiss of pain. "What happened? What was that _thing?_" He asked as he looked at the direction of where it had left, terrified of the damage he caused to his home and to his father. "That is a Griffon. More then likely Matthias' if it came for Excalibur." Alfred's eyes widened at the familiar name. Matthias…He was the who killed Gilbert, Ludwigs brother! That man who is after the throne- "Did he take Excalibur?! Please tell me he didn't" Arthur looked ashamed, and Alfred looked at him in horror. Excalibur was never far from Arthur. It was always attached to him and no one was allowed to touch it. Not even Alfred could.

"What do we do…" He said, as three knights struggled to take Arthur from him to seek medical attention, but after peeling the king from Alfred, some even coming to see to Alfred's aid in case he was somehow hurt, however they quickly left as they saw no injuries on him to tend to the injured men. He felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him slightly, making him look up at the sorcerer above him. His eye landed on the tiny silver winged falcon on Francis' shoulder, making Francis grin as he looked at the small bird on his shoulder. "We'll get it back, won't we Caden?" He said, directing it to the bird, as it chirped and sped off faster then lightening, toward the direction of Griffin. Alfred's attention went from the bird to the ground in a matter of minutes. He felt useless. His father and his home was in danger and he did nothing but watch as it all went down. He felt a hand grab his upper arm and lifted him off the ground, the magician support Alfred's body as the boy gained his barings. With a friendly smile the man tugged him towards the direction of the door. "Come, we need to see how your fathers' arm is doing." Alfred nodded and walked with him in a brisk pace. "Father said…That they where attacked by a Griffin. I thought…I thought that was only in fairy tails." Francis stopped at the boys musing before pursing his lips and shaking his head. "Magic is very real Alfred, all those fairy tails where based off a truth. They where meant to be warnings to you little one, of the dangers that follow along ever corner and crevice of this world." Alfred looked into dark blue eyes that held wisdom much beyond the man's looks and Alfred's years. "I never lied when I said I was a wielder of magic, Alfred." Alfred's mouth was agape, almost unbelieving what was being told, but a little bit of hope crept into his heart at the words of magic. "So then…You can get Excalibur back?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful, only to be dampened by the doubtful expression on the mans face. "I can slow down Matthias' chance of getting it. But I am unable to retrieve it. Caden has never failed me before, and I believe when he comes back he will tell me what happened to the sword." Alfred looked perplexed at the mans words. "How can a bird tell you where a sword is?" His voice held doubt and looked at the man as if he was crazy. Francis clicked his tongue and smiled, wagging his finger. "Not just any bird, Caden." Alfred wasn't amused, how is it that one man can put so much faith in one falcon? A tiny one at that! "We all need a little faith here and there Alfred. Just believe." The sorcerer said before turning around to keep walking. Alfred rolled his eyes and kept walking, anxious to see how critical his father's condition was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This chapter is now done! Hopefully I can bring Ivan in the next chapter~! I'm hoping this one was better then the first, I wasn't to happy with it. What I'm hoping to do is have the chapters get longer and longer. But will see, right now I want you all to enjoy this! I really love Quest For Camelot, so I'm hoping fans of it and Hetalia will like this.


End file.
